Digimon: O código digital
by Lasa Caetano
Summary: Quando as coisas se resumem em apenas uma grande viagem para dois escolhidos, eles querendo aproveitar as férias e tentar reatar algo, o mau decide reaparecer. Para desta vez quem sabe libertar o que há de pior na zona das trevas... Em busca das 7 partes pelo digicódigo que pode salvar os dois mundos, veja as aventuras dos escolhidos numa nova aventura.


**Como estragar uma viagem...**

Não procuro assustá-los e novamente não queria que esta responsabilidade caísse sobre os ombros dessas pessoas, mas o mundo não muda! Será sempre uma eterna batalha entre bem e mau, trevas e luz. Algumas vezes as coisas são mais perigosas que as outras, e desta vez, pode ser na realidade o primeiro desafio de grande escala aos escolhidos, não tenho certeza se acertei em chamar as mesmas pessoas de sempre, sinto que possa ter atrapalhado sentimentos que a recém estavam amadurecendo, mas o destino sabe o que faz, apenas espero que os escolhidos possam salvar o mundo mais uma vez!

Nossa história começa alguns anos depois da segunda aventura pelo digimundo. Dois escolhidos que estavam de "_mochilão_" pela Europa tentavam recomeçar algo que deu errado há dois anos. Ele eram Hikari Kamya e Takeru Takashi, mais conhecidos por T.K. e Kari, ambos com 15 anos de idade tentando recomeçar uma amizade abalada por um relacionamento que não deu certo.

Kari havia mudado demais, havia crescido e seu corpo se desenvolvido, mas continuava com a mesma personalidade doce e preocupada demais com os outros. T.K. mantinha seu corpo de atleta e despontava como um astro de basquete na sua escola, os dois haviam se separado após um começo conturbado de uma relação.

Foi em uma festa há dois anos, que eles quebraram a barreira que os separava há anos, iniciaram o sentimento que todos achavam que eles tinham. Um início promissor, mas só isso! Um início, nada de concreto como Kari achava que eles tinham! T.K. continuava sendo um garoto amável, mas a adolescência o tornou um típico "Galã" de 1,99. Naquela altura do campeonato, T.K. já havia ficado com todas as suas amigas e conhecidas.

Era esse o passado contra qual Kari lutava, um passado mais recente do que o dos Digimons. Ela queria tentar de novo, queria tentar resgatar T.K. e acabar com esse passado de diversas garotas e ser apenas a única para ele.

Bem, era dia 2 de Dezembro, a viagem era para ser um presente de natal adiantado para Kari. T.K. havia ganhado um concurso de popularidade que o levará a ser escolhido para acompanhar Kari nessa viagem. Tudo começa no Aeroporto Internacional de Odaiba, no voo nº 193 com destino a Roma na Itália, a cidade Eterna, onde nossa aventura realmente começa.

Vamos pular a parte do voo e ir para o que realmente interessa.

**Roma ****–**** Itália ****–**** 2 de Dezembro ****–**** 17:00**

_Kari Kamya_

É isso, meu sonho! Viajar pela Europa podendo fotografar tudo que eu quisesse, e ainda mais com ele, meu "amigo" T.K. Não sabia que ele viria, mas foi uma bela surpresa, mesmo depois de tudo, eu ainda não consigo esconder o que sinto por ele. Mesmo Tai me dizendo que ele não me merece, que ele mudou de mais e agora é apenas um "galã" de segunda, eu ainda gosto dele, mas não sei.

Cheguei em Roma cansada, é uma viagem muito desgastante e nessa altura do campeonato eu queria apenas a cama do Hostel (Albergue) em Roma e dormir! E assim se seguiu, meu grupo havia pegado um Hostel perto das ruinas da antiga cidade. Enfim, estávamos perto das coisas que eu queria conhecer eu apenas queria dormir...

Bem, o quarto era confortável, dois beliches e eu dividia o quarto com uma Japonesa, uma Chinesa e uma Argentina. Não me socializei muito, muito por causa da língua, mas por outro lado procurei descansar um pouco antes de ir jantar.

Dormi por cerca de duas horas e o grupo foi sair para jantar na noite italiana. Fomos a uma espécie de Pizzaria, onde as coisas começara a dar errado.

Uma simples viagem pode se tornar um caos quando você carrega um Digivice e ou é uma escolhida. De certa forma o digimundo tinha se esquecido da gente! Eu pelo menos não falava com Tailmon há 3 anos desde a derrota de MalonMyotismon e a nova reforma no digimundo. Sempre carregava meu Digivice mas, eu sinceramente não esperava por isso, pelo menos não aqui e agora.

_T.K._

Sinceramente vocês imaginem meu espanto ao ver uma tropa de Goatsumons andando pelas ruas de Roma?! O Digimundo havia nos esquecido! Eu pelo menos tinha esquecido do digimundo e sinceramente não estava com nenhuma vontade de "salvar" o mundo mais uma vez, pelo menos com tantas Francesas e Italianas perto de mim, não estava com vontade nenhuma de sair correndo atrás desses monstros.

Kari estava comigo naquela viagem e ela continuava na mesma inocência que tinha desde criança, ela não havia mudado nada e para mim, eu não queria nada com ela. Ela era apenas uma amiga que tinha sido a minha melhor amiga na infância e no início de adolescência, mas agora era apenas mais uma no mundo.

A reação dela foi a de sempre, quando viu os digimons passando pela frente da Pizzaria já pegou sua bolsa, pagou a conta e foi atrás deles, um garoto, se eu não me engano brasileiro (estava com a camisa da seleção) saiu atrás dela. Não planejava estragar minha viagem por causa dos digimons.

_Kari Kamya_

E assim se iniciou, sai correndo atrás daquele bando de Goatsumons que iam em direção ao fórum Romano. Não percebi, mas um garoto brasileiro estava vindo atrás de mim, chegamos em frente ao fórum romano e tive a primeira grande surpresa da viagem.

As ruinas pareciam estar sendo transformadas em códigos, várias partes já haviam desaparecido, restando apenas algumas colunas antigas. Os digimons estavam trabalhando com pequenos aparelhos que iluminavam as ruinas e as transformavam em códigos, nada que eu já tivesse visto. E naquele momento não havia nada que eu poderia fazer.

– Garota?! O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou o garoto que me seguiu

Eu olhei para trás e percebi que ele estava ali. Vestindo a camiseta da seleção brasileira, um garoto d 70 de olhos incrivelmente azuis e cabelos negros como a noite.

– Eu não sei... E afinal, quem é você?! –

– Meu nome é Leonardo Torres, mas pode me chamar de Léo... –

– Hum... Meu nome é Kari Kamya, e vejo que seu japonês é muito bom... –

– Obrigado, procuro estudar... Mas você deixou isso cair quando saiu correndo do restaurante! – Disse ele estendendo a mão

O meu D-3 estava nas mãos dele. Ele havia percebido que eu havia deixado ele cair e veio atrás de mim para devolver.

– Nossa, obrigada! – Disse eu meio sem jeito

– Olha, eu não sei o que está acontecendo... Mas o que são aquelas criatura de Pedra?! –

– Bem, não tem jeito de você não perceber, são digimons! Seres digitais! –

– As mesmas criaturas que apareceram ao redor do mundo há 4 anos?! –

– Exato! –

– Demais! – Disse ele

– Olha, eu não quero ser estraga prazer, mas acho que você deveria ir embora! As coisas podem ficar feias por aqui! – Disse eu

– E deixar uma linda moça sozinha com estas criaturas? –

Quando ele disse linda moça, admito fiquei meio sem jeito! Mas as coisas estavam prestes a piorar e muito!

Devimon! Ele coordenava os Goatsumons que desmanchavam as ruinas, eu estava sem digimon e com um garoto que ao mesmo tempo muito gentil ele estava em perigo, não adiantava nada bater de frente.

Uma pequena explosão chamou a atenção dos digimons que destruíam as ruinas. Devimon apenas olhou em direção a ela e disse:

– Você?! –

Saindo das sombras uma digimon branca em forma de gato apareceu, era Tailmon!

– Devimon, nunca você conseguirá reunir todas as partes dos códigos! – Disse ela

– Se você não percebeu você está em menor número, mas eu vou me encarregar de um incomodo como você! – Disse o digimon

Tailmon estava do mesmo jeito, ela não mudava e era muita sorte ela estar ali. Assim poderíamos pensar juntas em uma solução.

Tailmon partiu para cima de Devimon em alta velocidade, com a ajuda do anel sagrado, ela conseguia acertar alguns golpes, mas mesmo assim, com apenas um golpe de Devimon as coisas mudaram de rumo. Tailmon foi parar aos meus pés, desacordada e os digimons terminaram de transformar a ruina em códigos.

Quando eles terminaram de transformar a ruina em códigos uma espécie de cartão de memória se formou no ar. Devimon começou a andar lentamente para pegá-lo, mas antes que conseguisse por as mãos no cartão, Léo saltou e agarrou o cartão e saiu correndo. Devimon tentou pegá-lo, mas o garoto brasileiro era mais rápido e conseguiu escapar, ele saiu correndo e desapareceu no meio das ruinas.

Enquanto isso Tailmon acordava aos meus pés e agradecia por eu estar ali. Sinto que isso seria o início de uma nova aventura.


End file.
